


Golden Wine (Dying To Be Loved)

by sugarroseparfait



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarroseparfait/pseuds/sugarroseparfait
Summary: Upon reuniting at a party at the Togami mansion, Byakuya proposes Celeste something she’d never imagined she’d ever hear from him, and it’s up to her to make a choice depending on her future.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 19





	Golden Wine (Dying To Be Loved)

"God, do I hate these parties."

Celeste turned her head to find at the source of the familiar cutting edge voice. She raised her dark eyebrows at the sight of Byakuya Togami, leaning against the railing. "They're always the same. It's just a bunch of rich people subtly competing with each other through intellectual verbal assault."

She raised her eyebrows, smirking a little with her usual amourous flair. "I would have thought that that would be your thing. You generally take pride in the money that you make."

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"Franklin Roosevelt?"

"Try again."

"Lord Acton?"

"Spot on."

The 'french' woman nodded, enlightened by this new information. Reaching up and absent-mindedly fiddling with one of her fake twin-drills, Celeste pondered herself just what she was doing here. She had never been the type to attend social events such as this, least of all at the Togami mansion. She had had a few brief encounters with Byakuya Togami, most of which had been positive. They bounced off each other well, their own quick wit and humour syncing up perfectly to create one singular sardonic but elegant being. It wasn't as if she disliked him, it was simply that they both had big personalities, and sometimes it caused them to butt heads. Still, she found him to be entertaining, if not for his own big headedness, but for the strange air and charm that he had about him.

"I find myself questioning why my father invited you."

"As do I." She peeled one crimson satin glove off, then the other, stretching out her sweaty fingers. "Goodness, these gloves are beautiful, but they make me sweat ever so disgustingly. Like a pig in a sauna."

"I can imagine." He suavely looked her up and down. Her dress was maroon, flowing down to her ankles, a slit in the side exposing her pale leg. Her hair was accompanied by its usual long twin-drills, though she was not wearing the eggshell coloured headpiece or the additional bows. A golden bangle slid up and down both arms when she moved, and Togami pondered upon whether or not these were real. Her shoes were plain red high heels, though they were decorated with rhinestones. "Not exactly a subtle specimen, are you?"

"Why go broke when you can go lavish?" She queried. "Anyway, I'm here to impress, aren't I?"

"And you certainly have." He said without thinking, then looked away upon realising how embarrassing that sounded. She smirked, moving closer to him. "Monsieur Togami, you do surprise me!"

"I just meant in general," he groaned. "Don't flatter yourself, tornado hair."

She stepped away from him, outraged. "Tornado hair!? Well! At least I do not look like an androgenous porcupine wearing a pair of old glasses!"

He burst out laughing, turning to look at her, his blush having disappeared. "I was teasing you, Celeste. God damn, you are ruthless." Celeste didn't think she'd ever heard this man laugh. It was surprisingly adorable, coming from someone as harsh and stuck-up as him.

"Then do not insult a lady's appearance like that! Brute."

He shook his head. "You are ridiculous."

She covered her mouth to stop the giggling, but it died down when they heard footsteps behind them. The couple turned to see Kijo Togami behind them, his eyebrow raised. "Well, there seems to be a mini party of its own going on out here. Having fun, you two?"

Byakuya nodded, straightening up. "Yes, father."

"Good. And you, miss Ludenberg?" Kijo Togami had always taken an interest in her, ever since they'd first met all those years ago at the gambling house. She partially wondered if it was for romantic purposes, or if he just found her fascinating. She sincerely hoped it was the second one. Tonight, there seemed to be an enquiring sparkle in his eye, and Celeste couldn't help but wonder why. "Yes, thank you, Mr Togami. I appreciate your invitation."

“Oh, I didn’t mind. Think nothing of it." His gaze focused upon his son again. "Have you asked her, yet?"

"Um, not yet, father, no."

"Asked me?" Celestia looked from one Togami to the other. Kijo chuckled. "I'll let Byakuya explain."

"Father, I-"

"Don't defy me." He said, and any hint of humour that had once been in his voice had disappeared. He looked at Celestia one more, then turned to go back inside. She suddenly felt exceedingly bare and cold, and she wrapped her arms around herself. That was the power that Kijo Togami held; he was exceedingly good at chilling you to the bone with just one look. She turned to look at Byakuya. "What was he talking about, just there?"

"It's...well, very hard to explain."

"You can try." She offered. "I might understand."

He looked to her, peering at her curiously from behind his glasses. “I think I’d better tell you somewhere else. Come, let’s walk in the gardens.”

Celeste opened her mouth to object, but then decided not to interrogate him and closed it again. She had learnt that it was better to just go along with what he said; this seemed to be the case for all of the Togamis. Maybe it ran in the family.

She allowed him to lead her through the massive ballroom, where a number of undoubtedly rich people socialised, danced, and did whatever it was that people with too much time and money on their hands usually did, except now they did it with each other. Even as someone who lusted for power, status and immense fortune, Celeste found herself wondering exactly what she was doing here. It seemed that Byakuya was thinking the same as he peered around at the guests that filled the hall; some of them he knew personally from previous events, and some he had never even met. She marvelled at the sight of the Togami mansion secretly, though she'd never openly admit this. As someone who silently yearned for a place like this to live, she thought this would be a perfectly suitable place to live.

Once they were out in the immaculate but chilly gardens, he turned to face her. "I'll get straight to the point."

"That would be nice," she mocked, her tone quiet, wrapping her arms around herself. He observed her, then removed his jacket and handed it to her, looking away to avoid the embarrassment of meeting her eyes. "Hmm? Oh...thank you."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't." He rubbed his neck, and she chuckled, slipping it on. It was too big for her, and the sight of her in it made him smirk a little, but she smiled regardless. "Anyway...uh..the thing my father was pressuring me to tell you was to do with a suggestion he made a few weeks ago."

She raised a raven eyebrow. "A suggestion?"

"So essentially, ever since we met all those years ago at that gambling house, my father has been thinking of a way to somehow incorporate you into our family. He thinks that you’d be a good fit, somewhere, because of your skill, wit, and cunningness.”

“He flatters me.”

“That’s what I said.” Togami grinned, and she shook her head. “Brat. Anyway, continue.”

“So he was thinking of ideas on how to incorporate you into our family, and he at first thought about marrying you, but even he came to the realisation that that would be weird. So instead, he proposed that...I marry you, instead, since we are both of a similar age.”

She stared at him, her crimson eyes bulging. “I...don’t...understand.”

He humphed. “What is there to not understand? My father simply told me to ask you to marry me.”

She gasped, a little incredulously. “And you do not think that is strange?!”

"Of course I do."

"Wait a minute…I thought that the Togami family followed this weird tradition of impregnating a brood of powerful women and then making them fight?"

"That's usually what we would do, yes. But over the past couple of years, my father has been rethinking this tradition. He believes it's rather outdated, and I...agree with him." Byakuya stared off into the distance for a moment or two, his mind visibly elsewhere, before he looked back at the shorter woman. "Uh, anyway. We've been rethinking the system and deciding upon more traditional values, such as simply having one significant other to produce heirs with. However, if those heirs prove to be insufficient, or if the significant other proves to be troublesome, the current heir can choose to discard them."

Celeste pulled a face. "Your entire family sounds like a bunch of farm animals when you put it like that."

"I'm inclined to agree. But. You're ignoring what I said."

"Perhaps I am. Perhaps I'm choosing to ignore what you said because of how outrageous it is. Why would I want to marry you and create little Togami brats with you? What would I possibly get out of this?" She pretended to sound annoyed, but she truly was intrigued. Surely she had to gain something out of marrying a man she hardly knew? Otherwise no one would agree to such a proposition, surely.

"Money. Pretty much all the money you could want. Servants. This mansion. Me."

She stared up at him, now more intrigued than ever. "Really?"

"Of course. You'd be my wife." He reasoned. "And spouses generally share things. Including money. And a house."

"...you do raise an interesting and accurate point." She rubbed her chin, then looked up at the nearby mansion, then at the garden around her, which was decorated with lavish roses, and plenty of other flowers which she didn't have extensive knowledge of, but wished to know more about. If she resided here, she could spend time learning about the flowers that bloomed in these gardens. She could spend her time doing whatever she liked, as one of the most influential and powerful women in Japan. Now that was an enticing thought.

It came at a cost though; being married to, and eventually having to produce children with, the man stood before her with judgemental but alluring blue eyes. And she barely knew him. They'd met at a few other celebratory occasions, though never at the Togami mansion before. Celestia Togami- that didn't sound too bad. But what sounded better was Taeko Togami. Hmm.

"I shall...consider it. But in order for me to come to an agreement, I have some requirements."

He folded his arms. "Name them."

"One; I shall require a written contract, naming all of the perks I should receive should I choose to become your wife, a list of my duties as your wife, and a set of ground rules for both of us."

"I believe we can do that."

"Two; you and I have to go on three dates before I make any kind of decision."

"A date? Like, an actual date?"

"Yes, Byakuya, an actual date. A concept which I believe you are unfamiliar with, given your appearance."

"Heartless bitch."

"I know I am." She chuckled, as if this was a compliment to her. "But yes, I want to go on three dates with you before I make a choice. Three; I shall need a house tour, so I can assess my potential future home."

"Alright, alright. Is that all, you're Highness?"

"Yes. Although...I like you calling me that."

He raised a sandy eyebrow. "Do not get used to it. Anyway, will you walk with me? Perhaps I can show you my favourite spot in the garden."

"That sounds adequate."


End file.
